


Just One Yesterday

by Fallenfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crowley's kind of a douche, Dean's kind of a douche, Gen, Minor Character Death, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenfangirl/pseuds/Fallenfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's seriously injured while on the hunt for Metatron. Dean makes a choice. Oh and Dean has a daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever fanfic that I wrote instead of listening during my classes. Oops. Unbeta-ed. All mistakes are mine. Title taken from Fall Out Boy's "Just One Yesterday". I hope you enjoy. :)

This wasn’t supposed to happen. When Dean took the Mark of Cain, he never thought he’d be able to do this to his own daughter. He had warned her, hadn’t he? He had told her not to try to stop when he- he didn’t even want to think about it.

As he held his daughter’s bloody corpse, he cried until he couldn’t anymore while Sam and Castiel stood by the worn down cabin, watching. Dean knew the hell hounds were gone but they still had to leave because something could be out there, but he couldn’t stop his mind from remembering the events of the past two weeks and everything fell apart; when he chose Sam over his own daughter.

Dean had finally killed Metatron, but he couldn’t stop stabbing. He hadn’t hurt anyone in a while, and the burden of the Mark was becoming more and more clear everyday. He felt better with every stab. Sometime around the 20th stab, Annael had entered. Dean had felt her trying to grab his arm, had heard her asking, begging, for him to stop, but he just couldn’t. he ended up shoving Annael harder than expected, and she hit the bookshelf, knocking her unconscious. This seemed to wake Dean from his trance. He had just started to walk towards her when Castiel came in, dragging an unconscious and severely bleeding Sam.

Dean’s world seemed to slow down. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He approached his brother, feeling too numb to cry. Anyway, he didn’t have to, right? It was all a dream and he’d wake up soon. However, it wasn’t as comforting a thought as it used to be. He had thought it more times than he could count and it never, not once came true. Today, however, he hoped it was a dream more than he had ever had and prayed to God even if he didn’t believe. Castiel’s heart broke for him, but without his wings, or his grace, there was nothing he could do.

Dean didn’t know how it happened, but he was soon face to face with Crowley, and everything but them had frozen. “Hello Dean.”

“What are you doing here?”

“You tell me. You’re the one who summoned me.”

Dean frowned, shook his head, and decided it didn’t matter. “I want to make a deal.”

Crowley’s laugh echoed around the room. “Of course you do. Little Sammy’s dying again, isn’t he?” Crowley asked, walking towards one of the chairs and sitting down. “I’d make the deal, but you see, I don’t want your soul.”

“But you want something. Or you wouldn’t be here.”

Crowley laughed again. “Right you are, squirrel. I want you daughter’s soul. I’ll give her two weeks.”

The seriousness in his voice almost made Dean laugh. “Go to hell.” He said, turning away from Crowley.

“Been there done that. I leave, Sam dies.” Crowley said, and Dean shot him a dirty look. “Face it, Dean. Sam won’t last much longer. He’s going to die, for real this time. I’m your last hope. Don’t make me the bad guy here.”

Dean thought about it, but not for long. He felt heartless for not involving his daughter in the decision, and for even considering the decision in the first place. He wanted to cry, to hit something, because it wasn’t fair. How could God do this to him after everything he’s done for him? How could God expect him to choose between the two people he loved the most?

“Tick Tock.” Crowley said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Silently, Dean apologized to his daughter. “I’ll take it.” he said, fighting the tears that had started to claw at his eyes again. “

I have a few conditions.” Crowley said. “Number one, you try to get you daughter out of the deal in any way, Sam dies. Number two, you say anything to your daughter before the hellhounds show up at you door, Sam still dies. Understood?” Dean wanted to protest, but he felt too weak, too tired to do so. He nodded slowly, hating himself even more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annael's two weeks are up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed. Again. Sorry.

The two weeks with Annael semed to pass in the blink of an eye. He had done all that he could with her, but it didn’t seem to be enough He could tell Annael was wondering why he was suddenly acting like a normal dad, but was too afraid to ask why. He didn’t blame her.

They were in the bunker, packing. Dean had noticed that Castiel kept shooting him questioning looks, Dean knows he thinks he made a deal and sold his own soul, but didn’t want to say it out loud. Dean shook his head. If only Castiel knew what kind of deal Dean really made.

He was taking Annael to a hunting cabin. They were down to the last two days of Annael’s life.

They went swimming by the lake, played board games, and talked over s’mores. It broke Dean’s heart to see Annael so happy, those twinkling eyes of hers holding so much innocence, because he knows he’ll never be like this again. So he takes in all that he can; the sound of Annael’s laughter, and the way her whole face lit up when she laughed. The scene was beautifully tragic, one couldn’t help but watch.

That night, after, Annael went to bed, Crowley appeared. “I hope you didn’t come here in the hope my hounds wouldn’t find you.” Crowley said, appearing seated on the sofa.

“And risk my brother’s life?” Dean said, turning around. He had two glasses of cheap vodka, one of which was empty. He filled it before sitting next to Crowley. He handed the other glass to the king of hell. “I’ve been expecting you.”

“I know you have questions, and me being the good guy that I am, I’m here to answer them.”

Dean couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his throat. He shook his head, got up and poured himself another glass. “Why do you want Annael’s soul?”

“Dean, Dean Dean.” Crowley replied, sounding genuinely upset. “I had such high expectations for your first question.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“The answer’s simple. I want to see how long it takes to corrupt a soul that’s oh so pure. The look of betrayal on her face when you tell her you were the reason her soul would be going to eternal damnation and the pain it will cause you is just a bonus. Promise.”

“That doesn’t sound like the Annael I know.”

“Oh sure, she’s going to tell you in the eyes and say that she doesn’t mind, that she would’ve done the same thing, but for a few seconds after you tell her, her eyes will tell you what she won’t, and you’ll know that she’s lying. It’s because she’s just like you.”

The sound Dean made was a cross between a growl and a bitter laugh. “Get out.”

And just like that, Crowley was gone.

Dean went to Annael’s bedroom and held her. He watched her sleep. He let the peace she radiated drown out the guilt and self hatred he had. It was the calm before the storm and he knew it, but Dean didn’t let it get to him as he closed her eyes to sleep, his arms around his daughter.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

They woke up early the next day to watch the sunrise. Dean had seen many ofthem through the windows of the Impala, but this was one of the few he actually watched. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Sam and Castiel arrived just as they reached the cabin. Dean didn’t want them there for obvious reasons, but Annael had insisted, and he couldn’t find it in his heart to say no. He felt the need to give her everything she wanted as long as it was humanly possible as a way of trying to make up for his sin. He knew it wasn’t enough, but it was all he could do.

They spent the day inside the cabin, eating the takeout food Castiel and Sam had bought and exchanging stories from before they knew each other. Castiel had bought Annael to the cabin when she was 10, and they’ve been exchanging stories since, but they’ve been so busy, 5 years haven’t been enough to completely catch up. Dean though they would run out of stories, but they didn’t , and it gave Dean a feeling of contentment, in spite of the situation. This was his family.

All the while, Castiel kept shooting him worried looks. Dean could tell he wanted to talk to him, but Dean didn’t need any more talks like that over this, thank you very much. Pretty soon, it was already 6 pm. They ate dinner while watching television. Dean’s heart was drumming against his chest so hard, he was sure the others could hear. He couldn’t focus on his food. It tasted stale to him. Annael gave him a worried look. He smiled at her. He hoped it looked reassuring enough.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

He wouldn’t let Annael sleep, even Sam and Castiel left. They spent Annael’s last hour talking, drinking hot chocolate by the fire and laughing . 

The hellhounds arrived on time, and Annael’s scared shouts woke up Sam and forced Castiel to fly in. They got to the living room in time to see Dean scattering goofer dust by the door. He threw a pouch to Sam, who started scattering it by the windows. Annael was on the floor, breathing heavily. Castiel was by her side rubbing her back. “I-I don’t understand- I-I didn’t-“ 

“I know,”Dean said. “I did.” 

“Then why is Annael the one seeing them, Dean?”Sam asked. Dean could tell he had figured it out by now, and the only thing stopping his brother from hitting him was confirmation. 

“Crowley didn’t want my soul.” Dean said, and he heard Sam mutter “unbelievable” before the latter turned away, probably to look for something to buy them time. Castiel didn’t react the same way. 

“So you sold her soul?” the angel asked, the contempt he hid from his voice, he showed in his eyes, which were looking straight into Dean’s. “ I knew you made a deal but I couldn’t figure out-” 

“It doesn’t matter. “ Annael said, who had stood up and was trying to keep standing despite her shaking legs. Dean rushed over to help her. Castiel crossed the room and helped Sam. “She’s right. Besides, it’s hopeless.”Sam said, even if he hadn’t stopped searching the room. 

“ But we can slow them down, buy some time!” Dean said. He knew he probably sounded like a hypocrite, but he was growing desperate now. Sam and Castiel were supposed to be on his side. This wasn’t supposed to happen. 

“Dean, Annael’s right. The longer we stay here, the longer the hellhounds have to catch our scent.” Castiel said. “I cannot believe you would do this, Dean.”He had given up helping Sam and instead went to check on their lines of goofer dust. They were all intact. 

“Guys, stop. I doin’t want to put you in any more danger.” 

“Annael-” 

“Dad, stop. You don’t have to do this. I know you feel sorry and guilty, but you don’t have to. It’s what I would have done.”Annael said with a smile. “See you around.” She finished, and before Dean could do anything, she was gone. He tried to follow her, but Castiel held him back. Sam ran to close the door. Dean sank to his knees. 

The sound of twigs could be heard for a few seconds, followed by the growls of the hellhounds, and then a deafening silence. They waited a few minutes before opening the door. They stepped out, and they saw Annael’s body almost immediately. Castiel and Sam let Dean have his moment of grief and let him approach Annael on his own. 

“Do you know why?” Sam asked as soon as Dean was out of earshot. 

“You were dying, Sam.”Castiel said, watching Dean with unblinking eyes. Sam had a feeling it was simply because he didn’t want to look at him, so he went to pack their things. When he came back, Castiel was gone. 

It was an hour before they were able to leave. Even then, they didn’t let Dean drive. He was too devastated to put up much of a fight. Sam had to admit it felt weird having a dead body in the backseat, but Dean had promised they’d get her soul back, and Sam believed him. 

As he was driving, Sam thought about Annael’s death. She didn’ t deserve it, but she was brave to the very end. This is probably why he said “Yes”when Dean asked for his help to get Annael’s soul back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments for improvement? Please?


	3. Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annael's in hell, and Team Free Will will do anything to get her out. This is what happens.

They knew finding Crowley wouldn’t be easy, but they didn’t know it would be this hard. It had been 3 months already, and they were no closer to finding him than they were when they started. They summoned him once, but after a month, he had escapes, and they got nothing. They needed to find him, it was the best way to make sure they got what they wanted.

The worse part of it was the fact that they had to bury Annael. They’ve all had to bury their fair share, but none of them came close to hurting them as much as this one did. Sam and Dean were in the bunker, researching, when Castiel appeared.

The latter had spent most of the past 3 months looking for a way to survive with his diminishing stolen grace. “I have found something.” He said as he took a seat. He looked like he wasn’t having much luck. “There have been signs of demonic presence in Lawrence. It’s different this time though, it’s like the signs are stronger, affecting a larger area that it should have. Somewhere around the center of the destruction, there’s a building filled with Enochian sigils. We’re assuming that it’s Crowley’s lair .”

“What makes you think it’s Crowley?”Dean asked.

“I don’t know of anything else that could do that.”

“Wait, did you say “Lawrence”? As in Lawrence, Kansas?”Sam asked.

“Yes.”There was a moment of silence, and they just looked at each other to and fro until Dean spoke.

“Well, what are we waiting for?”He was putting on his jacket.  
“Dean, you do know it’s a trap.”

“That’s never stopped us before. If you don’t remember, walking into a trap is exactly how I killed Abbadon.”

“Well Dean, if you don’t remember, the last time you walked into a trap, you died and became a demon.”

“Look, I’m doing this with or without you.” Dean said and Castiel stood, straightening his trenchcoat. They looked at Sam.

“Dean, we can’t go in there unprepared. Crowley’s the King of Hell. Heaven knows what’s protecting him.”

“Actually, we don’t. As I said earlier, Crowley’s lair is layered with Enochian sigils. We don’t know exactly where it is. He could be within a five block radius of the area I was talking about.”Castiel said, looking genuinely troubled.

“Look, it doesn’t matter. Crowley won’t be found unless he wants to be found. Whatever we do, if he really wants us dead this time, there’s nothing we can do about it.” Dean said, the finality in his voice was alarming. “As I said earlier Sam, I’m doing this. With or without you. Are you coming or not?”

“Yeah. I am.”Sam replied, walking toward the coat hanger and putting his jacket on. Castiel didn’t miss the fear that showed in his eyes just for a second.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

As they parked, Dean spoke: “Are you ready, guys?”The other men in the Impala nodded, and they stepped out. They were a block from the 5 blocks that Crowley could be, and it was like stepping into a ghost town.

“Everybody understand the plan?”Sam asked.

“Follow the demons?”Castiel asked back.

“Follow the demons.”Dean confirmed. “Let’s go.” They were armed, even if they knew they wouldn’t last long if Crowley didn’t want them to, because if they were to die, then they would die fighting.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Breaking into Crowley’s hideout was easier than expected. Only two demons stood guard, and they didn’t even put up much of a fight. As soon as they were inside, they separated in order to cover more ground. Dean opened a door and found himself face to face with Crowley. He assumed that once again, outside the room, time had frozen. 

“I was wondering where you were.” Crowley said, and Dean shook his head. “I take it you want to see your daughter?”Crowley added, and this time, Dean nodded. Crowley snapped his fingers and they were suddenly inside a dimly lit room where Annael was chained to a corner. She was sickly pale and was nothing more than skin and bones. Dean reached out to her. 

“This is just a high-def feed. No matter what you do, she won’t know you’re here.” 

“What have you done to her?” 

“Did you think that because she didn’t know you sold her soul, she would get the VIP treatment? I told you dean, I want to break her. I did just that.” 

“Dean?” Annael asked with such fear in her voice it made Dean flinch. 

“She’s never called me that. She called me dad.”Dean said, unable to hide the pain in his voice. “But I thought she couldn’t hear us?” 

“She can’t. She’s hallucinating. Sit back and enjoy the show.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Annael’s heart started beating quickly against her chest when she heard Dean’s voice. She didn’t know how long she had been here already, in the dark, but she knew it’s been a long time already. Annael assumed Dean showed up everyday, and if it wasn’t him, it was Sam or Castiel. At first, she had been hopeful that they were there to rescue her, but they weren’t. Everyday, one of them came and told her the thing she was afraid they thought of her; everyday one of them came and told her how useless she was, that they were happier and life was easier without her. She believed them. 

“Why can’t you just leave me alone?”She asked Hallucination!Dean. 

“Because you’re my daughter.”The real Den said, but the hallucination version of him had other ideas: “Because you need to know the truth.” His words bled mockery.

“My dad would never be able to say those things about me.” She said, trying to convince herself. Hallucination!Dean laughed bitterly. 

“I sold your soul to save my brother. How important do you think you are to me?” 

In all of Dean’s visits, he had never mentioned this. It hurt Annael more than it should’ve, considering she  knew she would’ve done the same thing anyway. She cried. “Leave me alone! Haven’t you done enough? Why can’t you just leave me alone?” She asked, snapping. What had she done to deserve this? Wasn’t she a good daughter, one who tried to please everyone around her? Why did no one ever choose her over other people? Why was she never important? Why was she never enough?? She was so frustrated, sad and angry that she would've killed Dean on the spot, even in the dark, if she wasn’t tied up. All of the emotions she had been holding back since that night came pouring out, leaving her a sobbing mess on the floor. 

The sight broke Dean. He didn’t know what the Dean inside Annael’s head was saying, but looking at Annel now, and adding in her responses, Dean knew it wasn’t good. He didn’t care if Annael couldn’t feel him. He want to her and held her. Annael didn’t show any sign that she knew he was here, but Dean held her until she stopped crying. Crowley laughed at him, but Dean couldn’t find it in him to care. His daughter needed him, and he would help her. 

“I could take you to her." Crowley said when Dean finally stood up. 

“At what cost?” 

“None. I want to show you my masterpiece.” 

Dean didn’t like what that implied, but he really wanted to see his daughter. “Okay.” He said, and Crowley snapped his fingers, and Annael was looking at Dean. Dean didn’t know how he could see the room as if it were lit up when it was clear that the room was actually as dark as the night sky. 

“Please, just leave me alone.” Annael said, she was lying down on the floor. 

“Annael-“ 

“Please. You’ve done enough.” The remark stung and he wanted to say something,to make her understand, but Dean figured talking won’t do anything, so he hugged her. He felt her flinch before leaning in to his touch. 

“Dad-” 

“Shhh. It’s okay. I’ll get you out of here.” 

“Dad, no, you don’t understand. You’re too late.” She said, her voice cracking in the middle of the sentence. Dean shifted so that he could look at her, trying to figure out whether she was lying or not. He did so just in time to see Annael’s eyes just in time to see Annael’s eyes just in time to see her eyes turn black. 

Dean's world shattered. 

“It’s okay. We’ll fix it, we’ve done this before, we just-” He started to say as he stood up, but Annael cut him off with a bitter laugh. 

“Not everyone can be saved, dad, you told me that.” 

“Yeah, but you can be saved.” Dean said, trying to convince himself as well. “Annael, I won’t let you down again.” 

“You never did, dad.” Annael said with a smile, no contempt in her voice. “You know what you need to do.” 

“Annael, you can’t ask me to.” 

“Dad please, I don’t want to be saved. I don’t want Sam and Cas to see me after this dad. I’m not the same person I was when I left.” She was silent for a while before adding: “If not for you or me, then do it for the innocent people. Please dad, I don’t want to kill anyone.” 

Dean gripped the handle of the first blade. Could he kill his daughter? Again? He shook his head. “There has to be another way. We’ll cure you.” 

“Dad, if you’d risk the lives of innocent people so you don’t have to feel pain, then you’re not the man I thought you were.” 

“It doesn’t matter, okay?” Dean replied, his voice rising. “You haven’t felt half the pain I have.” 

Annael laughed bitterly. “You sold my soul to save uncle Sam, dad. Do you really want to play this game?” Annael said, and her words were like knives to Dean's heart.

“Why won’t you let me save you?” Dean asked, clearly frustrated. 

“Because you can’t! Not without risking the lives of innocent people. Killing me is the only option now, and you know it.” 

Dean stood up and paced. He felt his breath hitch. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He gripped the handle of the knife. Could he do it? More importantly, would he do it? He knew he had mo choice, but why did it always have to be him to make these decisions? Why was it always him who had to sacrifice everything for the greater good? 

He gripped the knife for the nth time that day. He had made up his mind. There was nothing he could do. 

 

With tears in his eyes, he sent the first blade through his daughter’s heart. Annael had a smile on her face. 

Then everything disappeared and he was back in the room he was in with Crowley earlier. He was on his knees, crying, Castiel stood over Crowley’s body, taking the knife he had buried in Crowley’s heart. Dean felt Castiel’s arms wrap around him, helping him up. They started walking. 

They didn’t get very far before his legs gave way. Dean felt he couldn’t do anything but cry. 

“What happened?” Castiel asked. 

“I killed her.” Dean replied, and Castiel couldn’t miss the lack of emotion in his voice. Dean looked at him and Castiel could see so much pain in his eyes. “Cas, you have to send me back.” 

“Dean, that would use up my grace.” 

“Cas please, I need to make this right.” 

Castiel looked at the broken man next to him, and thought that it would be worth it. No matter what happens, it would be worth it if the Winchesters are okay. It’s always been that way. 

“I won’t be able to make the journey with you. But I can wat ch, pull you out in time. But you have to understand, you won’t have long. I’m willing to give up everything for this, but if you fail, there’s no going back.” Castiel didn’t say it out loud, but Dean knew what he was thinking: “If you fail, again, then I would’ve given everything for nothing. Again.” Castiel looked at Dean and Dean knew he knew what he was thinking, but Castiel didn’t deny it. He never denied the truth.


	4. Fork in the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, with Castiel's help, makes everything right again.

Castiel let Dean go when they reached a chair. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Dean nodded. He didn’t believe he could speak without breaking down .“I’m just not sure if I’ll succeed.” He said, his voice cracking.”

Castiel looked him in the eye. “I trust you.” Then he touched his forehead, and Dean was face to face with himself, a few days before they attacked Metatron. Past!Dean looked a little surprised at first, but then probably remembered his history with time travel. “What will I do wrong this time?” He asked, returning to the book he was reading.

“You’ll sell Annael’s soul to save Sam.” Future!Dean replied. He didn’t see the point it beating around the bush. Castiel and Annael’s lives depended on him.

“Of course I will.” The sarcasm in his past self’s voice angered Dean. He immediately had a knife against past!Dean’s throat.

“Listen, you son of a bitch. I made a mistake. It caused me Annael. Me fixing it might kill Castiel. I don’t have time for your crap." Past!Dean gently pressed the knife away feom his neck, and Dean calmed down. “I don’t have much time. You have to promise me you won’t do it. I’ve seen the consequences and-“ He cut himself off. “It doesn’t matter. Just promise me you’ll choose Annael over Sam.”

“But-“

“Listen, Sam’ll go to heaven, Annael won’t! That ends this argument! You don’t understand what I’ve seen these past few days.” Dean said, unable to stop himself. “If not for us, the for Annael.” He could see his past self’s indecision as he disappeared.

“I’m sorry.” Castiel said before he fell over. Dean caught him. They were in a motel room. “It’s not your fault.” Dean replied as Annael entered the room, a bag of groceries in her hands. She closed the door and saw Dean and Castiel, and horror filled her eyes.

“What happened? Is he okay?” Annabel said as she dropped the groceries. Dean couldn’t hide his surprise as Annael came over to help him carry Castiel to the bed.

“His grace ran out.” Dean answered, pulling the sheets over Castiel’s body. He checked Castiel’s pulse. “He’ll be okay.” He added, getting up. He looked at Annael.

“Why are you looking at me like that, Dad? Is something wrong?”

“No Annael. Nothing’s wrong.” He replied, hugging her. Castiel’s pulse was strong and Annael was alive. Sure, Sam was dead, but Dean knew he was in a better place. It would take a while, but Dean would learn to live with it. And yes, Cas was out of grace, so that would have it's own problems, but with Cas and Annael by his hide, he was sure they would find a solution to any problem that might be thrown their way. “Nothing’s wrong.” He repeated, and for the first time in a long time, he believed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments for improvement are very much appreciated. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
